Blog użytkownika:ManiaFan/Te opo do którego się zapisaliście xD
Jakby co nadal można się zapisywać :D Rozdział 1 Idę wąską drogą przez las. Teraz najchętniej wróciłabym do mojego wcześniejszego domu. Ale nie mogę. Musiałam się przeprowadzić. Naszą wioskę zaatakowali potężni magowie. Rozdzice powiedzieli, że będzie lepiej, gdy wyprowadzę się. I tak się stało. Sama opiekuję się małym domkiem na drzewie. Poluje na zwierzęta. I ogólnie muszę wszystko sama robić... No, a teraz przychodzi pierwszy dzień w nowej szkole, a raczej dzień skończenia moich zapisów do nowej szkoły. Mam tylko nadzieję, że spotkam kogoś, komu można ufać. Gdy dochodzę do szkoły pierwszą postacią, którą widzę jest ekhm... smok?! Więc do tej szkoły można zabierać smoki?! Och, mój błąd. To jest... eee... jak to się nazywało?... W każdym razie to tak jakby tak centaur... - Cześć... - witam się z nim niepewnie. - Hej, to ty jesteś tą nową, tak? - Tak, to ja. - Ja nazywam się Jacob, a ty? - Ja... no... yyy... Mania (xD) - Jeśli chcesz mogę cię oprowadzić po szkole - Jasne, że chcę! - I tak o to zakończyła się nasza krótka rozmowa. Weszliśmy do szkoły, a "chłopak" zaczął opowiadać: - Tutaj jest sala od alchemi; tam tresujemy smoki, znaczy nie ja - uśmiechnął się do mnie. - Klasy nie są wybierane losowo, każda istota jest w odowiedniej grupie. My, Aezurie (sorry nie wiem jak to się odmienia, jak coś źle napisałam to mów. Albo najlepiej napisz mi to na tablicy odmienione we wszystkich przypadkach xD) jesteśmy razem, tak samo magowie (czyli człeki z mocami), czarownicy, wilkołaki, wampiry itd. Każdy ma tu swoje miejsce. A tak właściwie, to jakiej rasy ty jesteś? - Ja... yyy... - Niezdawałam sobie sprawy, że tutaj trzeba będzie mieć konkretną rasę. Ja po prostu jestem człowiekiem... Przeszukuję moje wspomnienia, na śniadania lubię jeść jajecznicę, lubiłam bawić się z moim rozdzeństwem, lubię późno iść spać... przynajmniej tak twierdzi moja matka. Ja nie pamiętam co dzieje się nocą, zawsze pamiętam tylko sny. Wszystkie były pełne okrucieństwa, które widziałam jakby zza brudnej szyby. Jednak jeśli dobrze sobie przypominam to w sumie one teraz nie są już straszne. Teraz jest tam tylko jedna postać. Ten Potwór. - Dobra, nie odpowiadaj jak nie chcesz. Ja muszę iść, bo inaczej spóźnię się na lekcję, pa! - mówi i odchodzi, a ja ledwo zdążam się z nim pożegnać. Cała ta rozmowa zupełnie mnie zajęła i nie pamiętam co miałam zrobić. A... no tak! Mam przyjść do sekreteriatu, podobno nie trudno go przeoczyć, a na jego drzwiach wyraźnie pisze Sekretariat. Po około 10 minut szukania znalazłam poszukiwany pokój. Nie czekając na nic więcej otworzyłam drzwi. W środku była jakaś dziewczyna, albo szatynka, albo blondynka. Na przeciwko niej siedziała, albo siedział trol. Po kilku wypowiedzianych zdaniach, których za żadne skarby nie mogłam zrozumieć (podsłuchiwaczka! xD) dziewczyna wyszła, a stworzenie skierowało swój wzrok ku mnie. - Tak, panno... - spoglądnął/ęła na kartkę położoną na biurku. - Fan/Wiatrak (xD)? Przyszła tu pani aby się zapisać, prawda? - T-Tak... - W twoim zgłoszeniu nie napisałaś swojej rasy, nie zauważyłaś tego punktu? - Bo ja... naprawdę nie wiem kim jestem! - W takim razie zapiszesz się do klasy EY. Co prawda została im tylko jedna lekcja, ale przynajmniej czegoś się nauczysz. Zaprowadzę cię do sali. Poszłyśmy szerokim i dłuuuugim korytarzem, aż zatrzymałyśmy się przy sali do alchemii. - To tutaj, od nauczyciela dostaniesz twój tymczasowy plan lekcji. Wchodzę nie pewnie do sali. - Ach, to zapewne nowa uczennica! - Słyszę głos nauczyciela, jednak dopiero po zobaczeniu swojej nowej klasy kieruje na niego wzrok. Na szczęście wszyscy wyglądają jak ludzie, choć zapewne nimi nie są. - Proszę to twój nowy plan lekcji. Na przodzie jest jeszcze miejsce, a ty musisz widzieć uważnie, bo to twoja pierwsza lekcja, więc usiądź koło Alexy. - wskazuje na ławkę. Posłusznie siadam koło dziewczyny, ma brązowe włosy i oczy. Pan coś tłumaczy, jednak ja słyszę tylko: - bla bla bla, jak dodacie to coś zielonego to bla bla bum bla i jeszcze to bla bla eksplozja bla bla bla ale najważniejsze jes bla bla bla klozet (Awesome). Całą swoją uwagę skupiam na zastanawianiu się jakiej rasy jestem? Czy może jestem tylko prostym i naiwnym człowiekiem? Podoba się? :> ''' '''Fajne by było gdybyście mi napisali jak ma wyglądać Mania i według was jej rasę :D Rozdział 2 Gdy lekcja się skończyła poszłam pospacerować po dziedzińcu. Mijałam parę osób, magów, cyborgów, koto-ludzi i kosmitę... Na drodze staje mi... coś co wygląda jak człowiek, a za nim dwie wróżki. - Myślisz, że zwracając na siebie uwagę tym, że nie wiesz jakiej jesteś rasy, będziesz lepsza ode mnie?! Odpowiedź brzmi: nie! - po jej komentarzu jedna z skrzydlatych stworzeń dodała "Odczep się od niej. I tak nie będziesz lepsza." - Ja nic nie chciałam. Ja... ja po prostu nie wiedziałam... - Nie obchodzą mnie twoje wytłumaczenia. My wiemy, że wiesz kim jesteś, ale chciałaś po prostu zwrócić na siebie uwagę! Tu każdy wie kim się jest. One to wróżki, ja jestem syreną. A ty... wydajesz mi się być prostym, nie wyróżniającym się, nudnym, nie ciekawym... - nie zdąża dokończyć, ponieważ nagle ktoś oblewa ją wodą, a one bezradnie leży na ziemi, bez możliwości wstania, bo przecież ma ogon. Postać, która się do tego przyczyniła się spogląda na mnie. Jeśli się nie mylę to ta sama dziewczyna, którą spotkałam w sekretariacie. - Dzięki - mówię. - Nie ma za co. To Amber, a jej przyjaciółki to Sally i Ginna. Nie przejmuj się, ona zawsze takie są. Jestem Jou, a ty...? - Jestem Mania. - To ty jesteś tą nową, prawda? - Tak, to prawda. - Dzisiaj wieczorem w szkole jest bal, przyjdziesz? - To zależy jakie będzie towarzystwo... - One będą, ale będzie też tam wiele innych fajnych osób. Nie będzie tam tylko wilkołaków, ponieważ wiesz jak zachowują się nocą (W tym opo wilkołaki nie zachowują się tak tylko w pełnie, tylko każdej nocy). - Ok, przyjdę. Powiedz mi tylko o której mam przyjść. - Około 20. - To narazie! - żegnam się, a ona mnie. Powracam do domu. Gdy już w nim jestem zdaję sobie sprawę, że nie wiem jak się ubrać... - Ekhm, pomógłby mi ktoś? - zamiast odpowiedzi słyszę jedynie echo. W sumie to mam tu trochę w miarę ładnych materiałów... Może będę mogła sobie coś uszyć? Otwieram wielką, brązową skrzynię, w której trzymam pamiątki rodzinne. Jedna z nich przedstawia zdjęcie mojej rodziny, inna, ta której potrzebuje jest pudełeczkiem z igłami i nitkami. Na początek rysuję sukienkę na papieże, później dobieram odpowiednie materiały i zaczynam szyć. Zajmuje mi to ogromnie dużo czasu, ale za to strój jest przepiękny. Patrzę na swój zegarek i dostrzegam, że już prawie 20! Szybko ubieram suknię i inne dotatki, po czym pędem ruszam do szkoły. Szkoda tylko, że nie wiem gdzie to będzie... Jednak gdy docieram do szkoły, później do korytarza wyraźnie widzę w której jest to sali. Wchodzę tam powoli i rozglądam się po wielkim pokoju. Nagle odczówam, że wszyscy są na mnie wpatrzeni. Podchodzi do mnie Jacob i mówi: - No, no, no, postarałaś się, chyba aż za bardzo... - Nie zaprzeczę... Próbuję odnaleźć inne znane mi osoby, jednak jest tu za dużo ludzi... znaczy stworów. Wszyscy wpatrują się w sufit, więc robię to samo co oni. Dach jakby no... zniknął! Widzę gwiazdy i wielki, oślepiający księżyyyyc... Nie wiem co się ze mną dzieje, jakby nagle zemdlała i znów miała koszmary z dzieciństwa. Potwór atakuje wielką liczbę ludzi, niektórzy próbują go uspokoić, jednak na marne. W końcu komóś udaje się zamknąć w klatce. Koniec. Scena się urywa. Później widzę nie wyraźnie i rozmazanie, lecz na tyle dobrze by wiedzieć, że ktoś przede mną stoi. Mój wzrok się poprawia i dostrzegam, że ktoś macha ręką przed mają głową. Słyszę głos mówiący "Mania, Mania słyszysz mnie? Nic ci nie jest?". Niestety nie mam wystarczająco sił by coś powiedzieć. Teraz już wiecie kim Mania jest? :D Alternatywna wersja: Rozdział 1 Ponieważ nie miałam weny by napisać 3 rozdział teraz piszę alternatywę :D Patrzę na szereg żołnieży gotowych wykonać każdy mój rozkaz. Władza wcale mnie nie przeraża, ani trochę. Jak byłam jeszcze mała moi rodzice wysłali mnie do szkoły wojskowej. Tam dowiedziałam sie kim jestem, wilkołakiem. Nauczyłam się kontrolować swoją moc i poznałam nowych przyjaciół. Bardzo się polubiliśmy, byliśmy nierozłączni. Parę lat minęło, byliśmy już wystarczająco duźi by pójść na wojnę z magami. Ja zostałam, a oni poszli tam, by walczyć o sprawiedliwość. Chciałam iść z nimi, jednak mi nie pozwolono. Około 2 miesięsiący później dowiedziałam się, że nie żyją. Płakałam i nie mogłam tego znieść. I wtedy nauczyłam się, że nie warto lubić czy kochać inną osobę, to może jedynie później zepsuć cząstkę nas. Po jakimś czasie zostałam generałem. Teraz ja stoję tu i dowodzę grupą istot, które mają stoczyć walkę z siłami niemal niezniszczalnymi. W duchu czułam, że powinniśmy uciec, że magowie są za silni. Ale ja muszę to zrobić, wiele osób na mnie liczy, nie może mi sie nie udać. Nie myślałam nad strategią. Moim zdaniem w walce z nimi, żadna nie jest wystarczająco dobra. A ponieważ nie mam planu, po prostu rozkazuję żołnieżom walczyć. Biegne za nimi. Zmieniam się w wilkołaka i biegnę po prostu do przodu powalając przeciwników. Na przeciwko staje mi król magów. Wiem, że teraz moogę to wszystko zakończyć odbierając mu życie. - Nie tak szybko - odzywa się. - Chcesz mnie zabić, ale wiesz, że gdy mnie zabijesz zrobisz to samo im? - pokazuje na dwie skulone postacie, jedna to elf, a druga jest wampirzycą. Moi przyjaciele. Oni... Oni żyją... Ech... Teraz już nie wiem co zrobić... Nie mogę przecież kogoś poprosić o pomoc... A teraz pytanie do was. Cobyście zrobili na miejscu Mani? Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach